wintersonatafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 0: Prologue
Episode 0 "Prologue" 'is an episode in the Winter Sonata anime series which is the anime adaptaion of the superhit Korean drama Winter Sonata. It is an "overview" for the entire anime series which Joonsang and Yoojin struggles for their Eternal Love for each other. Short Summary Joonsang leaves for New York apologizing for coming in Yoojin's life as he had caused her only pain. It's shown that Joonsang is gradually losing his eyesight. Then a lonely Yoojin in Paris writes letters to Joonsang promising that she will never forget her memories with him as a loving couple and will cherish them until the day she died. The episode ends with Joonsang saying that he will always be her Polaris. Episode in Detail Joonsang apologizes to Yoojin for coming into her life as he leaves for New York. A worried Yoojin and Sanghyeok arrive at the airport desperately searching for Joonsang. When she reaches the gate she finds out that the plane for New York has already left. The location shifts to New York's central park where Joonsang recollects all the times he spent with Yoojin during their high school day He receives a call from his mother and starts to head back. On the way back he runs into a young girl who drops her book named the '"The Kingdom of Shadows",as he returns the book his vision suddenly starts to blur . He is then shown in a hospital where a doctor tells that he has severe damage to his optic nerves and needed to be operated or he may lose his eyesight completely and that he may still lose his sight even after the operation. The location shifts again to Paris where Yoojin is shown writing letters to Joonsang. She writes that the happiest moments in a day are those in which she spent worth remembering about him. She writes that she would never forget their promise of cherishing all the good times they had together till the day they died. Joonsang plays the song "First Time" on his record.He starts to recollect how he played the song with Yoojin in school.The record player starts to malfunction and after he stops it his vision suddenly blurs and he falls onto the floor and a 500 won coin falls onto the floor confessing that he got a new habit of searching the night sky for Polaris because he belived that even Yoojin would be doing the same thing.He promises that even if he looses his little pleasure he would always be her Polaris .Meanwhile Yoojin is shown thinking about the very same thing in her room .It starts to snow in Paris and Yoojin tells that Joonsang will always be her Polaris. vlcsnap-2011-10-01-10h13m24s53.png|The airport at Seoul vlcsnap-2011-10-01-10h13m44s88.png|Airport vlcsnap-2011-10-01-10h14m47s162.png|Joonsang leaving for NY vlcsnap-2011-10-01-10h15m19s20.png|Yoojin and Sanghyeok going to the airport vlcsnap-2011-10-01-10h15m31s127.png|Yoojin looking worried vlcsnap-2011-10-01-10h16m00s152.png|Joonsang at the airport vlcsnap-2011-10-01-10h18m35s124.png|Yoojin at the airport Vlcsnap-2011-10-01-10h40m55s10.png|Joonsang in the aeroplane vlcsnap-2011-10-01-10h45m37s22.png|A view of New York vlcsnap-2011-10-01-10h47m00s52.png|Min-Hyeong / Joonsang at the Central Park vlcsnap-2011-10-01-10h49m29s25.png|Joonsang at central park vlcsnap-2011-10-01-10h50m49s33.png|A view from Central Park vlcsnap-2011-10-01-12h07m10s47.png|Yoojin's reflection on the glass vlcsnap-2011-10-01-12h08m28s60.png|Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-01-12h08m55s90.png|Young Yoojin and Joonsang on the piano vlcsnap-2011-10-01-12h10m39s97.png|The 500 Won coin vlcsnap-2011-10-01-12h11m08s133.png|Paris at Night Vlcsnap-2011-10-01-12h13m29s15.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-01-12h14m44s246.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-01-12h12m24s132.png Winter Sonata Episode 0.png|Young Joonsang and Yoojin cycling vlcsnap-2011-10-01-12h15m30s187.png|The first snow in Paris vlcsnap-2011-10-01-12h14m28s87.png|Paris Category:Anime Adaptation